A bet everyone wins
by Rishim
Summary: Nami and Robin make a bet with Zoro and Sanji in regards to who will look better in jeans..


It was rare enough for the crew of the Thousand Sunny, best known to the world as the elusive and dangerous Straw Hat Pirates, to get time off and even rarer when it was somewhere they could all (more or less) enjoy.

They had settled to port at some little island in the middle of the Grand Line expecting to find a quiet little village where they could hopefully restock their rather empty larders (Captain Luffy tended to eat them out of food at far too fast a pace, though it was something that Sanji tried to take into account Luffy always seemed to be able to surprise even him.) and perhaps simply relax and not worry about facing the wrath of the Marines for a bit.

It ended up being a rather larger city then they expected, one full of all sorts of shops and amusements. It seems also the people there weren't so fond of the World Government and upon finding out that one of the world's top criminals had docked with his supposedly cut throat crew they all but cheered and threw a rather large party for the crew along with offering them free goods from all the stores on the island.

Naturally for Luffy this meant eating a good many restaurants practically out of food, but of course the rest of the straw hats had their own ideas as to where to "spend" their good fortune.

One afternoon found both Sanji and Zoro in a clothing store the both of them having decided on a bet from Nami and Robin to try on some different styles of clothing. The two gruff young men paraded out wearing rather tight blue jeans and a shirt. A nice red button down linen shirt for Sanji and for Zoro a simple short sleeved plain white polo of sorts, really nothing unusual but he flaunted it for the fun of it and made Sanji vaguely jealous.

The two preened and posed before the waiting judges, pants down too low and showing off just a teasing hint of treasure trail on both the handsome men. Sanji of course was twice the ham of Zoro, strutting his stuff like he had nothing to lose. Zoro eventually got tired of it and crossed his arms over his chest with a grunt.

"This is stupid.."

"Tch..why, because you know you have no hope against me?" Asked Sanji, running his hand up his half unbuttoned shirt to show off his sexy navel, a tiny little smirk settled over his lips, which lacked their usual addition of his cig for the moment.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "No, because it's stupid. I don't even know why I agreed to this.." He grumbled, tossing his fingers through his short green hair and tossing Sanji a dark glower.

"Because you can't stand the thought of losing to me.." Sanji said as he sauntered over and tossed his long arms around the swordsman's neck, a saucy smile fluttering over his lips. "Isn't that true?"

Zoro growled and ducked out of the lanky chef's embrace. "If I hadn't agreed it's not like I could lose to you.." He pointed out, sitting down with a huff next to Nami and Robin who were both exchanging rather pointed glances and getting up to go before this erupted into a fight.

"You'd lose some of your pride." Sanji said, brushing himself off after a slight stumble from having lost his leaning post. "And we just couldn't have that could we?" He blinked as he noticed Nami and Robin had both wandered off without telling them who had won the jeans contest, it ruffled his feathers but he still had Zoro to torment so he didn't let it get to him too much as he wandered over and plopped his thin form out in the swordsman's lap.

"I don't see what difference it would have made to my pride.." Zoro said with a sigh as the damn love cook climbed into his lap, he had no idea what Sanji's obsession with him was and would deny the hell out of feeling the same way about the damn cook. Not that it stopped him from wrapping his arms around that slender body and pulling it up against his chest.

"But yet you did it anyway.." The blonde cooed, happy to have been pulled up against the green haired swordsman, he shifted a bit and wrapped his arms around the man's neck again. "And now we've lost our judges so what are we supposed to do.." He asked as he leaned in, his lips inches away from the ear of the swordsman that dangled with those three earrings.

Zoro arched an eyebrow and let his eyes flutter shut as he enjoyed the feeling of Sanji's hot breath against his ear. "Mmm..I can think of a few things.." He growled,, fingers sliding down Sanji's back to knead at the blonde's tight rear which was rather accentuated by the pair of blue jeans. "But not here.."

Sanji chuckled and let his tongue dart out over one of Zoro's earrings before pulling back and brushing his fingers over the gruff swordsman's chest. "Very well.." He mumbled as his fingers traced the curve of the scar that slashed across Zoro's chest. "Let's move on then.."

Nimbly he moved out of Zoro's lap and grabbed the other man's hand before pulling him to his feet and dragging him off to who knew where.

Not far off Nami and Robin stood hidden with smirks across their lips. Nami chuckled and held out her hand. "You owe me! I won that bet.."

Grudgingly Robin pulled out a few belis from her coin purse and dropped them in Nami's outstretched hand. "I'll win next time.."

"In your dreams! I know those two too well.." Nami proclaimed cheerfully, pocketing the money before she waved goodbye to Robin and headed down the street, chuckling to herself.


End file.
